Larmes Amères
by Spered
Summary: Et si je vous disais que cet aspect au nez crochu, au joues creuses et à la peau tellement blanche qu'elle en était horrible n'était qu'un masque? Vous me croiriez?
1. Prologue

* * *

Auteuse: Kazeko majer 

titre: Larmes amères

genre: Yaoi, viole, NC-17 enfin tout ce que vous voulez dans ce genre là Il y aura peut-être de la romance XD

Petit mot: C'est la première fic que je publie donc ...ne tapez pas einh?

Les persos ne sont pas à moi Mais ça tout le monde le sait XD

Larmes amères

Severus Snape, éleve de la préstigieuse école Poudlard, éleve model, premier en Potion, premier en Défence Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM), respecté par casiment tout ses professeurs.

Pendant ce temps on croirait que sa vie n'est faites que de chose ou tout le monde pourrait l'envier, qui n'a jamais rêvé d'avoir que des bonnes notes, d'être traité comme un adulte par ses profs?

Mais pourtant sa vie ne fut qu'un long cauchemard sans fin, un long tunnel sombre où l'ont cour ont cour sans jamais en voir le bout.

Pendant toutes ses années d'écoles il fut rejeté par toute les filles et harcelé par les Maraudeur qui ne manquaient jamais de lui faire des vilain tours? Là ont ne vous apprend rien.

Mais Figurez-vous qu'il n'était pas rejeté par tous même aimé. Où est le drame alors?

Le drame c'est que cet amour là, il s'en serait bien passé, un amour perverti, dégoutant, lache et impur. Même où était l'amour? Mais ils lui disaient l'aimer. Un mot qu'il ne faudrait pas mettre entre les mains de tous.

Et si je vous disait que cet aspect au nez crochu, au joues creuses et à la peau tellement blanche qu'elle en était horrible n'était qu'un masque? Vous me croiriez? Et pourtant en voilà l'histoire.

L'histoire d'un jeune homme a qui le mot amour ne signifit que souffrances.


	2. La rencontre

**Précision:**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais la l'auteuse de Harry Potter...je me rappelle plus de son nom

_Larmes amères_

_chapitre1: La rencontre._

_Severus marchait tranquillement, sa main dans celle de sa mère, il n'avait que 8 ans et aujourd'hui lui et sa famille étaient invités au manoir Malfoy pour un sorte de grande réunion dont il n'en connaissait rien__. À son âge les adultes était encors très réticent à l'idée de parler avec un « enfant », mais ça pouvait très bien se comprendre en sacahtnque ces adultes là n'avait cure que de leur propre personne._

_Aussi bien que pendant le trajet Severus ne dit aucun mots concernant cette réunion._

_Enfin ils étaient arrivés, Madame Sape lacha la main de son fils qui ne fit aucune objection ayant appris très vite que dans ces familles tous ces petits gestes tendres ne paraîssaient pas plus important qu'un rat mort dans la rue._

_La porte s'ouvrit sur un elfe de maison qui se pencha tellement bas, pour saluer, que son nez crasseux vint toucher le sol:_

-Bienvenu, qui dois-je annoncer à Mon Maître?

_Monsieur Snape regarda de haut la pauvre créature et répondit d'un air tellement méprisant qu'un fisson de peur parcouru le dos de son enfant qui maintenant avit une grande envis d'aller se cacher dans les jupes de sa mère:_

-Monsieur et Madame Snape!

_L'elfe de maison parti aussitôt après avoir fermé la porte et prié la famille d'entrer das le grand hall du manoir. Severus n'avait encore jamais vu une maison aussi grande, la sienne n'étaitqu'un maison ordinaire. Il fut tellement étonné qu'il regarda tout autour avec émerveillement. Soudain il se ressus un coup sur la tête, pas bien méchant mais justeassez fort pour lui faire comprendre de rester en place sans bouger. C'était son père qui lui avait donné ce coup, il ne lui parlait jamais sauf pour lui crier dessus à cause de son tempérament qu'il trouvait trop...Craintif._

_En éfaitSeverus n'était pas un enfant avec un fort tempérament, il faisait ce qu'on lui disait de faire un point c'est tout. Monsieur Snape le traitait souvent d'Elfe de maison à cause de ce comportement docile. Il était aussi très peureux, ayant toujours vécu dans le peur des coups de colére de son père sa crainte envers le monde s'en était agrandit. Il n'y avait que sa mère qui lui témoignait un semblant d'affection, lui donnant de petits baisés quand son père n'était pas là ou lui faisant des câlins. _

_Mais ces derniers temps elle n'avait eut le plaisir de lui en faire vu que l'homme était toujours à la maison et les empéchaient de ce voir entraînant son fils à la magie dans la cave de la maison._

_Au bout de quelques miutes un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le long couloir se trouvant à l'autre bout du hall et par lequel l'Elfe de maison était partit._

_Et ce fut la créature qui apparue:_

-Monsieur Malfoy vous attend.

_La créature leurs pris les capes et les chapeaux qu'il fit pendre dans une armoire prévue à cet effet et les précéda dans le couloir._

_Il marchèrent encore un petit moment qui pour le jeune enfant de 8 ans sembla être une éternitée. Pour enfin arriver dans un grand salon où un homme et une femme les attendaient. Les deux hommes se saluèrent distinctement penda que eurs femmes se faisaient un petit signe de tête._

_Severus resta en arrière regardant les adulte d'un air intimidé, puis le grand homme blond, qu'il identifia comme étant Monsieur Malfoy, le remarqua et à Madame Snape, tout en lui faisait le baise main:_

-Votre enfant est tout aussi beau que vous je vous félicite.

_En éfait Madame Snape n'était pas désagréable à regarder, et Severus avait hérité de la plus part de cette beauté, tout comme elle il avait une peau pâle sans l'être exécivement, des yeux en amande, des cheveux noir et doux, un visage fin, des lèvres légèrement rosée surmontées d'un nez gracieux. Tout en lui comme en sa mère ne représentait que finesse et grace._

_Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur Sevrus qui ne savait plus où se mettre et commencait à se tordre les mains nerveusement, il n'y aurait pas eut d'autres personne son père l'aurait encors frappé pour tant de peur, pur lu son fils ne devait pas être peueux, frêle, il avait voulu un fils fort et sûr de lui. C'est alors qu'il répliqua d'un ton calme ne laissant pas voir la colére qui montait en lui: _

-Et votre fils Monsieur Malfoy, nous ne l'avons pas encore vu.

_Le blond s'empressa d'hocher la tête toujours avec son air calme et distingué:_

-Il doit être dans sa chambre, il révise beaucoup en ce moment. Dobby!

_L'Elf de maison apparut et s'inclina encore bien bas laisant a Sevrus un sentiment de peine: Pourquoi quelqu'un devait s'incliner autant devant une autre personne?_

-Oui mon Maître?

-Accompagne ce jeune homme dans la chambre de mon fils et revient ici après!

-Bien Maître.

_Severus n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre cette pauvre créature, il prirent maintes couloirs ettournants avant que le jeune garçon n'arrive à vaincre sa timiditée et demande d'une petite voix:_

_-Pourquoi, tu dois faire tout ça?_

_Il fut très surpris avoir l'Elfe de maison s'arrêter net et lui jetter un regard apeuré:_

-Non monsieur ne doit pas dire ça! Sinon Dobby devra se punire d'avoir parler!

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la crèature alla vers le mur et se tapa violement la tête contre en murmurant d'un air plaintif: « méchant Dobby, méchant Dobby... »._

_Ce fut Severus qui le stoppa en le tirant doucement par le bras:_

-Désolé Dobby ne te puni pas! Je ne savait pas qu'il fallait que tu me parle.

-Mais Dobby doit se punir pour l'avoir fait!

-Il n'y a aucune raison que tu le fasse puis ce que je te dit de ne pas le faire.

-Mais...

-Où est la chambre du fils à Monsieur?

_Severus avait bien compris que à ce jeu l'Elfe de maison aurait toujours la première place et il avait très bien détourner la conversation en lui rappellant l'endroit vers lequel ils allaient._

_L'Elfe de maison hocha la tête pitoyablement avant de reprendre sa route le garçon sur les talons._

_À vrais dire, Severus était assez nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer un autre enfant, avec son père il n'avait jamais eut vraiment l'occasion de s'amuser, ni d'aller ouer avaec d'autres enfants du quartier._

_Il stopèrent leur course dans les couloirs devant une porte, qui s'ouvrit toutte seul laissant entrer l'étrange duo._

_Dans la pièce il y avait unlit et beaucoup de livre, un bureau et...Un garçon, blond au yeux bleu. Ce dernier fit un geste et Dobby s'en alla laissant seul Severus et cet autre enfant. C dernier se rapprocha du petit brun et lui tendit la main en souriant:_

-Je m'appelle Lucius. Et toi?

À suivre...

-------------------------------

Alors vous trouvez comment ce chapitre?

Aller jamais bien les reviews moi

D'ailleur L'ange Noir...Maci! C'était mon premier reviews!


	3. Un ami?

d'abord: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à l'auteuse de Harry Potter  
Auteuse: Kazekomajer  
Correcteur: Nicolas Sangre  
réponses aux reviews:  
**L'ange Noir au larmes de sang: **Qui vivra verra  
**Dragounette : **c'est sevy ma version XD voilà ta suite  
**kazue: ** EhEh, les voici les voilà j'espére que tu les trouvera toujours aussi interressant  
**Melinda Poteauxroses:** Mais c'est le Sevy aussi à moi Merci et je compte sur toi pour lire la suite

_Larmes Amères   
Chapitre 2: Un Ami?  
_

_ Severus venait d'entrer dans la chambre du fils à Monsieur Malfoy, les adultes l'y avait envoyé avec comme guide un Elfe de maison nommé Dobby.  
À peine fut-il entré dans la pièce que le blond ,qui était assis sur une chaise un livre dans les mains, c'était levé, approché de lui et présenté en lui tendant la main en signe de salut.  
Le jeune brun regarda la main quelques seconde avant de la prendre dans la sienne craintivement, aussitôt l'autre garçon la serra dans la sienne et la secoua comme le faisait les grandes personnes, mais avec un peu plus de maladresse. _

**-Ben alors? Tu as perdu ta langue? Tu t'appelles comment toi?**

_Severus sursauta avant de baisser la tête et de reprend sa main pour la serrer contre lui comme pour créer une barrière entre lui et le garçon blond: _

**-Severus...Severus Rogue.**

_Le dénommé Lucius lui fit un grand sourir, enfin il répondait, il n'avait pas perdu sa langue. Severus, lui, se tordait les mains ne sachant que faire en compagnie d'autres garçons de son âge. D'ailleur il ne connaissait même pa son âge.  
Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées le blond hocha la tête et demanda en se dirigeant vers deux chaises, sui étaient près d'un bureau en bois massif: _

**-Moi J'ai 9 ans, j'étais entrain de lire un livre sur la magie des licorne...C'est assez interessant. Toi t'as quel âge? Je pari que tu es plus jeune que moi.**

_Severus ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre, alors il resta debout non loin de la porte, la tête basse. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de réondre mais s'il ne le faisait pas il passerait pour quelqu'un d'impolis et il se rappellait la leçon que lui avait fait son père avant de venir: toujours répondre aux questions des plus simples au plus incompréhensibles.  
_  
**-Moi j'ai 8 ans.**

_Sa réponse avait été claire et net, même un peu trop. Lucius, interloqué par cette réponse « robot » revint vers le petit brun et se pencha un peu pour être à sa hauteur: _

**-tu sais tu n'es pas devant les parents, tu peux te détendre.**

_Le blond plongea son regard bleu clair dans les deux onyx de Severus, cet air désinvolte et ce regard fixe, sûr d'eux, tout ça n'était pas fait pour l'aider à se détendre. Les rares moments de détente qu'il avait, était pendant la nuit quand son père ne se mettait pas à boire pour le réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit et le faire s'entrainer.   
Comme Lucius ne recevait aucune réponse il alla s'assoir sur une des deux chaises avant de tapoter la seconde: _

**-Aller, vien t'assoir.**

_Les deux onyx de Severus regardèrent la chaise puis d'un pas hésitant il se dirigea vers cette dernière et s'y assit: _

**-merci**

_Lucius fut surpris par la réponse encore plus courte que la précédente: « merci » et c'est tout?  
Le blond lacha un long soupir, il fallait qu'il tombe sur un timide, il prit son air le plus détendu possible avant de regarder le plafond et de demander avec un ton un peu moin aristocratqiue:   
_  
**-T'aimes quoi?**

_Severus releva la tête un air des plus interloqué peint sur son visage fin, puis cet air étonné se mua en un petit sourire: c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui demandait ça, même sa mère ne s'interssait pas à ses loisirs: _

**-Cuisiner...Et faire des potions** (bah tien)

_Un sourir fleurit aussi sur les lèvres du garçon blond, enfin ils avaient trouvés un terrain d'entente.  
Lucius se leva et pris la main du petit brun dans la sienne, d'une pour l'aider à se relever, et de deux pour l'entrainer dans la pièce adjacente.  
c'était une grande pièce aux murs fait de pierre, un gros chaudron trônait au milieu de la pièce, des étagères l'entouraient contre les murs, où divers objets et ingrédients siègeaient.  
Severus fut émerveillé par cette pièce, elle n'avait vraiment rien d'extraordinaire mais à ses yeux c'était beaucoup plus.  
Le blond le tira par le bras vers le centre de la salle:  
_  
**-Alors, tu sais en faire des potions? Moi quelques unes. Ca te dit que l'on en fasse ensemble?**

_Les yeux noirs de Severus se tournèrent vers l'autre garçon qui tenait encore sa main dans la sienne et lui fit un grand sourire en hochant la tête:  
_  
**-Oui...je sais faire un potions qui rend les cheveux de la couleur au choix, tu veux essayer?**

_Lucius hocha de nouveau la tête et le laissa aller prendre les ingrédients.  
Ils passèrent quelques minutes à préparer le chaudron, puis ensuite la potion.  
Pendant qu'ils ajoutaient les derniers ingrédients Severus jeta un petit regard au blond avant de demander pas très sûr de lui:  
_  
**-Tu...Tu veux bien...Que...On soit ami. **

**-Biensûr!  
**_  
Un sourir heureux hornait maintenant le magnifique visage du petit brun qui commenca à couper les queues de rat séchées.  
Mais il ne vit pas la lueur de victoire malsaine qui apparue dans les yeux bleu de son « ami ». _

à suivre

------------------------------

Ne pas taper l'auteuse merci Ni le correcteur j'en ai encore besoin moi XD   
Que va t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre?


End file.
